Noragami Aragoto Episode 09
The Sound of a Thread Snapping (糸の切れる音, Ito no Kireru Oto) is the ninth episode of Noragami Aragoto. It first aired on November 27, 2015. Summary Yato heads for the underworld with Nora, who transforms into a water blade and puts a (useless) defensive barrier around him. Later, Yama announces she has invited her crush to Capypa land as a triple date with their friends and invites Hiyori and Ami, causing Hiyori to remember Yato but her memory begins to fade. Mayu tries to call out to her but Tenjin prevents her, saying Hiyori should live her life. Meanwhile, all the Gods are summoned to the heavens for an important meeting, with Kofuku kissing Okukinishi, which will surely bring misfortune to him later and Bishamonten talks to her. Kofuku asks if she knows where Yato is since she thought Yato would be at the meeting but can't find him. During this time, Yato is in the underworld and begins rubbing the water on himself to disguise his smell. Nora warns him not to look into the eyes of the ayakashi as that will attract them to him. Nora then talks to him about the past, but Yato only thinks about returning to the surface. He is attacked by ayakashi but manages to find the conjurer, who turns out to be Ebisu. Meanwhile, at the colloquy, the Gods have determined that Ebisu of the Seven God of Fortunes is a conjurer trying to control phantoms and order a search and kill on him, to Bishamoten's and Okukinishi's protests. Yato and Ebisu introduce themselves, and (humorously) Ebisu is protected by Yato as he continues to look at the ayakashi.He tries to convince Ebisu to leave, but he says he has come to see Izanami for a locution brush in order to better control ayakashi as his invocations are imperfect and while the idea of controlling ayakashi with phantoms has merits, it continues to blight him. Just then both Ebisu and Yato along with their shinki are dragged to Izanami's home, where she takes on the appearance of Hiyori for Yato and the old tavern lady/owner of the Olive House (a favorite restaurant of Ebisu's). Ebisu explains that in order to lower people's guards she takes the form of the woman most comfortable to them. She tries to get them to eat food so they ill stay in the underworld but neither fall for it (Ebisu warned Yato of this). She then tries to seduce Yato but Nora snaps him back to his senses. Meanwhile, Hiyori, Yama and Ami are at their triple date with Fujisaki, Abe and Seki. Yama at first tries flirting with her crush Fujisaki but instead begins to fall for Abe upon learning they are both fans of the rock visual kei band Archfiends. Meanwhile, back in the underworld Ebisu tries to negotiate for the brush, which Izanami shows creates ayakashi in the first place and states she created to have friends who wouldn't run away since everyone does when they see her true friend. Izanami becomes angered when she asks for a friend in exchange (meaning one of them stays there forever) but they both decline. She then has them fight and the loser stays with her, causing Ebisu and Yato to fight. The six have fun, but Hiyori begins to realize she is forgetting something important which is Yato but she can no longer properly remember him or Yukine, much to her sadness. Kazuma continues practicing with Yukine, and is surprised at how Yukine has matured as he is not worrying about Yato and delving himself in training for fear of blighting Yato if he does worry. As Yato and Ebisu fight, Yato asks why Ebisu reincarnates so much and Ebisu explains controlling ayakashi has killed his previous incarnations while Ebisu asks why Yato exists since he is a nameless god of calamity causing Yato to strike back saying he doesn't want to be forgotten and just fulfilled people's wishes to make them happy, causing Ebisu to envy his ability to care for his life and displays faith that Yato can become a God that makes others happy. Ebisu manages to gain the upper hand, with Nora siding with him and becoming a gun. Just as it seems Yato lost, Ebisu sneakily uses an ayakashi to steal the brush, revealing he was only fighting Yato as a distraction while also revealing Nora also works for him. Ebisu says goodbye to Izanami, his mother, before he and Yato run away while Izanami, angered she will be alone, summons her beldams to bring them back. As Hiyori shops for souvenirs, she sees keychains and decides to buy three but begins to forget why she wanted to buy them. She begins to cry as she realizes she has forgotten something incredibly important, feeling empty inside as a result. The episode ends with Fujisaki kissing Hiyori as she is crying and they are watching the parade. Characters in Order of Appearance Adaptation Notes This episode is based on four chapters, in contrast to the usual two. It is based on chapters 29-32 but takes out certain events such as the investigation of Ebisu's home by the heavens and Kazuma asking Tsuyu what happened to Ebisu. Navigation